1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a retainer and method for securing cargo, using strapping, onto cargo transport units having wall anchors. A retainer is used with strapping and a wall anchor to decrease the occurrence of strapping slippage and potential subsequent cargo damage. The retainer also provides for decreased application and removal time and a safer removal process. The method uses a retainer to quickly secure cargo and to prevent strapping slippage and potential subsequent cargo damage. Special application is found for this approach in securing wide rolls of printing paper transported by boxcar.
2. Description of Related Art
According to standards issued by the Association of American Railroads (“AAR”) in publications such as General Information Series No. 681; “Wide Roll Printing Paper Secured by 1½″ Wide Polyester Cord Straps in Cushion Equipped Boxcars,” which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, wide rolls of printing paper transported by boxcar are to be secured with a plurality of 1.50 inch wide polyester cord straps which are secured to the boxcar sidewalls by wall anchors or lading tie anchors. One end of a strap is wrapped around a wall anchor three times and knotted, in order to prevent disengagement of the strap from the anchor. Once the rolls are loaded, the straps from opposite sides of the boxcar are joined together and tensioned with a buckle to securely grip the rolls.
One problem with the above-described process is that there can be slippage and stretching of the polyester straps. Sudden movements of the boxcar cause lading such as the rolls of this AAR standard to exert substantial force on the lading, which applies force against the polyester straps. If not properly secured, the lading will shift. When the knot system is used, this applied force causes the knots to tighten and slip. Eventually, the knots slip toward the wall anchors and become tightly wedged between the anchor and the wall. As a result of this slipping, several inches of slack are added to the straps and they cease to tightly grip the lading, which allows the lading to more easily shift, become damaged, or even fall.
Another problem with using knots to secure the polyester straps is that the initial application process is lengthy, as is the removal process. According to AAR standards, the strap must be wrapped around the wall anchor three times before it is knotted. This can require constant readjustment to ensure that a proper length of strap extends beyond the anchor, such that it can be tied in a knot. The removal process is even more lengthy, because the knots become wedged behind the anchors and must be removed with a knife or similar cutting instrument or the knot and strap can be burned off. In most instances, a ladder must be used to reach the higher straps and it is especially time-consuming and cumbersome, if not dangerous, to use a knife or fire to remove the knots while standing on a ladder.
Accordingly, a general object and aspect of the present invention is to provide a cargo-securing device for use with strapping and existing wall anchors of a cargo car or other cargo transport unit.
Another object or aspect of this invention is to provide a cargo-securing device which reduces the amount of cargo damage resulting from strapping slippage caused by knots tightening, stretching, and slipping behind wall anchors and the like during transport.
Another object or aspect of this invention is to provide a cargo-securing device which can be easily and safely applied and removed from the strapping and wall anchors for securing the strapping.
Another object or aspect of this invention is to provide a cargo-securing device which is sufficiently simple and inexpensive to be disposable.
Another object or aspect of this invention is to provide a cargo-securing method which eliminates the need to use a knot to secure strapping to wall anchors for transport of cargo such as wide rolls of printing paper in a boxcar or the like.
Other aspects, objects and advantages of the present invention, including the various features used in various combinations, will be understood from the following description according to preferred embodiments of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the drawings in which certain specific features are shown.